Champagne, after Christmas with Ichigo
by Totoromo
Summary: AU. One shot addition to "Christmas for Ichigo". Humor columnist Gin Ichimaru and Ichigo have been together since Christmas and ring in the New Year at Rangiku's New Year's Eve party. Yaoi. M.


**Title:** Champagne

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Rating:** M, language, sex

**Description:** AU. One shot addition to "Christmas for Ichigo". Humor columnist Gin Ichimaru and his barrista Ichigo have been together since Christmas and ring in the New Year at Rangiku's New Year's Eve party. Yaoi.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is created and owned by Tite Kubo, I merely pay homage to characters and a story I love.

**Champagne**

**

* * *

**

"My dear, I do think you've had too much to drink," Gin said to Ichigo, who was cuddling with him in the corner.

"Rangiku kept sshoving her boobs in my face and offering me shmore and more. I hope if I drank enough she'd leave me shalone," Ichigo said, slightly slurring.

"We eat a little something and sober up, it's not even midnight yet," Gin told him, handing him a plate of cheese, fruit, and crackers. "On second thought," he said, taking the food away.

"What? I was hungry," Ichigo complained. He stopped complain when Gin fed him a strawberry. "Mm, cheese next," he said.

Gin spread a wedge of brie onto a cracker and fed it to Ichigo.

"Do you have to do that?" Grimmjow complained.

"Do you have to be here?" Gin retorted.

"Well it's the only place to sit at the moment," Grimmjow bitched, looking away as Gin continued to feed Ichigo.

"I don't see what your problem is. It's not like my hand has mysteriously disappeared under the table or anything," Gin said.

Ichigo bit his tongue and stared down into his crotch, hidden by the table they were sitting around. Gin caressed at his thigh again, making Ichigo gulp.

"Fan-fucking-tastic," Grimmjow mumbled, staring off into the distance.

"Um, I think I'm going to go outside for a bit," Ichigo said with an awkward laugh.

"Ah see, you made him run away," Gin said to Grimmjow.

"You pawing at him made him run away," Grimmjow responded.

"Oh, is that what you think?" Gin said with a twinkle in his eye. "No, I am definitely sure he is hoping for me to chase him."

"Good, then get out of my view so I don't have to choke on any more lovey-dovey goofiness from you two," Grimmjow replied.

"Rangiku was whining no one would play truth or dare with her," Gin offered.

Grimmjow waved him off, his eyes following only one person as he went and sat by himself in the corner.

"Oh sorry, why don't you at least go sit next to him and you can ignore each other together?" Gin said, nodding towards Ulquiorra.

"I said he was an androgynous and sexless drone, so I think he might not like it," Grimmjow said, drinking out of his plastic cup.

"Er, and he was upset by that pretty standard insult from you?" Gin asked.

"I don't insult him that often, do I?"

"Um, maybe I should stay out of this. Hey look, some leftover food," Gin gestured to the plate he'd been feeding Ichigo off of. "Maybe he's hungry."

He left it at that. He tried to not pry in to the lives of his employees…ok that was a total lie, he definitely loved to pry into all aspects of their life, but he was a little busy chasing after his new orange headed lover at the moment.

As soon as he got outside he heard a splash and a yell.

"Ichigo?" Gin hurried over.

"I thought it was a table or som'thin," Ichigo said, now completely drenched.

"Er no, a covered hot tub," Gin moved the heavy mats out of the way. "Is it at least warm?"

Ichigo nodded.

"She must have turned it on for later then," Gin said. He messed with the control panel on the wall for a minute and jets came on. "Might as well enjoy yourself since you're all wet," Gin told the boy.

Ichigo took off his form fitting black t-shit and tossed it to the ground, followed by a pair of soggy Etnies, a pair of socks, some keys, a belt, and his wallet.

"Oh, now I'm disappointed," Gin said with a smile. Ichigo looked up and realized that the man and quickly stripped and was standing there at ease, completely naked. Ichigo gasped and looked away for a second, before looking back. He still wasn't used to being able to ogle his crush openly. He wasn't used to the fact that Gin firmly believed himself to belong to Ichigo, and wasn't shy about it. "So what can I do to convince you to shed a little more?" Gin whispered into Ichigo's ear.

"Get in the water, you idiot!" Ichigo yelled at him. "Someone is going to come out here and…"

"Oh, and being in the water naked is so much better?" Gin said with a laugh, slipping in easily. "Mmm," he moaned slightly as his body adjusted to the warm water. He began to eyeball Ichigo. "Well if you're not going to do it," Gin said with a grin, diving under the water. Ichigo unfortunately gave a very unmanly squeal as he felt Gin pry at his pants, eventually getting them off and tossing them over the side to join Ichigo's other clothing. "Still one more thing," Gin said, his eyes twinkling.

"I…I don't want to be naked!" Ichigo said. "I mean, anyone could come out here…" his protestations were covered up by Gin's mouth as he began to passionately kiss Ichigo.

"Are you really sure?" Gin said evilly into Ichigo ear.

Ichigo shakily took off his boxers, feeling red faced that he was at someone's house he barely knew, naked in their hot tub with his boyfriend. His boyfriend who he absolutely knew was going to take advantage of the situation.

"Much better," Gin said into his ear, his hand slowly going down Ichigo chest.

"You…always…torture me…" Ichigo whined.

"How about I cut to the chase this time then?" Gin said with a wide grin. He lifted Ichigo up, Ichigo gasping as his hot skin hit the colder outside air. He set Ichigo on the side of hot tub and instantly went between his legs, laying the smallest of bites in a trail along the inside of Ichigo's thigh.

"S-shit," Ichigo said, not knowing if he was more mortified that they were going to be caught or turned on by the fact that just anyone could walk in on them.

If Gin sensed his hesitation he didn't show up, he eagerly licked at Ichigo's now very aroused cock, before sucking gently on the head and then fully engulfing Ichigo with his mouth. Ichigo's hands went white as he gripped the side of the hot tub, his head leaning back as Gin began to make quick work of him. With his head tilted back the way it was, he could see stars when he opened his eyes, but he preferred to look down and see the man greedily bobbing his head on his arousal. He wanted to bury his hands in Gin's hair, but was worried he'd slip back into the water. "Gin," he moaned, lowly. "Oh god, Gin."

He could feel Gin chuckle as it vibrated along his length, causing him to shudder. Gin suddenly took him all the way in, deep throating him. Ichigo wasn't expecting it and cried out, practically screaming Gin's name. He immediately blushed because someone probably heard that…and oh my god it was…it was so close…he bent over Gin's head and held on to the side of the hot tub tightly as he came violently into Gin's mouth.

Gin, as always when he managed to pull this sort of thing over on Ichigo, just looked up at him innocently, as if he had done nothing.

Ichigo slid back into the spa, his legs shaking. He allowed himself to be cuddled by Gin, but decided that he'd definitely have his revenge before the night was through.

* * *

Gin has grabbed some towels from a cabinet that was outside near the spa and dressed himself. He went inside looking for some dry clothes for Ichigo. Since it was Rangiku's place, the list of clothes that might fit Ichigo was limited. He settled for a long terry cloth robe that Rangiku wore when she went to the day spa. He almost brought out a pair of frilly panties for Ichigo to wear underneath it, just to see his face, but decided against it last minute. Ichigo was going to feel awkward enough only wearing the robe. It's not like Rangiku's friends were the judgmental type, but Ichigo was still at the age where he was embarrassed easily around strangers, and most he didn't know well enough yet. Although, he and Grimmjow seemed to get along, at least when Gin wasn't pawing at Ichigo, which turned Grimmjow's stomach. They practically had the same wardrobe and liked a lot of the same bands. It made Gin feel…possibly a little old…when the two of them eagerly talked about concerts that they had gone to. Grimmjow was older than Ichigo, but not by much. I really am getting to be an old man, Gin thought to himself, although he wasn't even thirty yet. Still, hitting the beginning of your twenties and the end of your twenties were two different things.

Gin sighed and wondered once again if he was just being foolish. After all, Ichigo was a fan. Wasn't that the same as some older rockstar getting with some young groupie? He knew it was more than that though, but his doubts sometimes still edged in around his mind, not letting him enjoy his new found happiness. Which was the problem of course. Him, being happy. That wasn't something that happened. When it did happen, it made him worry.

Gin pressed it all to the back of his mind and put on a smile as he walked out with the robe, which Ichigo gratefully accepted.

Once inside, Grimmjow slid up to Ichigo, not taking Gin's advice and talking to Ulquiorra and instead following the "get really drunk" course. Ichigo was feeling a lot more chipper after his dip in the spa and the sex session that followed.

Gin was off talking to Rangiku about something while Grimmjow wrapped an arm around Ichigo. "Here's the thing," Grimmjow said. "You two are just too damn cute. If you're too damn cute together for me, you're damn well too cute together for him. Get it?"

"Um not really, but you are drunk, so you might not be making any sense," Ichigo told his new found friend.

"He's gonna feel bad about it eventually, don't let him," Grimmjow said. "Just tell him to fuck off if he gets all depressed."

"Shouldn't I cheer him up if he gets depressed?" Ichigo asked.

"I mean, if he starts getting depressed about your relationship tell him to fuck off and stop over thinking it. He's an over thinker. Ulquiorra is an over thinker too. There's only one thing to do, and that's the fuck the hell out of them so they don't think, and make them so ridiculously happy that they don't doubt it," Grimmjow offered his advice.

"Are you dating Ulquiorra?" Ichigo was surprised; he had never seen the two of them together.

"Er…well right now he's not talking to me, but that's because I'm an ass," Grimmjow admitted.

"He's looking over here now," Ichigo said. "In fact, he almost…almost…looks a little jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Well, you are hanging all over me. He probably can't see how wasted you are from over there. Or he can but thinks you're hitting on me."

"What, in front of the boss? Like I'm suicidal. God he'd rip me apart," Grimmjow said with a laugh.

Ichigo frowned. "It wouldn't be that bad."

"Oh like hell it wouldn't be. In fact, I should go and hang off of someone else for a while," Grimmjow said, getting up to leave.

"Why not Ulquiorra?" Ichigo suggested. "Now at least you have a starting point for conversation, the fact that you weren't hitting on me if he thought you were."

"Maybe," Grimmjow said, looking over at Ulquiorra, who was studiously studying the door.

* * *

"Sit over here," Ichigo said to Gin, bringing him closer. He wrapped his legs around Gin, and Gin laid his head back onto Ichigo's chest.

"Careful with that robe," Gin joked. "You don't want to flash anyone."

Ichigo smiled to himself and clenched his legs, letting his thighs tighten around the outside of Gin's legs. Gin gave a slightly surprised "mmph". Ichigo covertly lifted up the back of Gin's shirt and got closer, so that some of his bare stomach was pressed against Gin's bare back. He squeezed again. He couldn't see Gin's face, but Gin had stopped moving. Ichigo slowly rubbed his hands along Gin's back, under his shirt, bring his hands forward to his chest, and then move downward, laying his hands on the top of each of Gin's thighs.

"Ichigo," Gin breathed. "You naughty thing."

Ichigo whispered into the back of Gin's ear. "Now I don't usually make promises like this but…" he held out until he could feel Gin strain to hear. "If you find us a nice closet or something I'm sure to make it worth your while…"

He heard Gin's breathing hitch, felt Gin's hand tracing his legs. He squeezed again, getting a moan out of Gin.

"I thought you didn't like things in public?" Gin whispered his head turned sharply to speak to Ichigo.

Ichigo ignored him and sucked gently on the jawline that was present to him.

"Well," Ichigo eventually said. "We wouldn't want to leave before midnight, would we? And I'm not planning…on waiting…" he purred.

"T-there's a guest room where I stay when I stay over," Gin offered. "Better than a closet."

"You still have to be quiet though," Ichigo whispered to him.

Gin nodded.

The two of them tried to leave discretely, utterly failing when Rangiku saw the two of them sneaking off and offered them a drunken cheer. Ichigo was red faced but continued to follow Gin upstairs (luckily to a bedroom over the garage so that they hopefully wouldn't be heard by the partiers below).

As soon as they got in the room, Ichigo took off his robe, revealing his full nakedness to Gin, who eyeballed him with relish. He then took the tie of the robe and knotted it around his wrists. Gin's eyebrows went up as Ichigo laced the end of the tie through the end of the bedframe. Gin gladly took the ends and finished the job, enjoying the look of Ichigo with his hands tied above his head, his eyes full of lust.

"You just gonna look at me, you sexy fox?" Ichigo asked with playfulness.

Gin thoughtfully remembered to lock the door and then quickly striped for the second time that night, gladly throwing himself onto the bed.

He rubbed his hands all along Ichigo, loving the way that he strained against the ties as he did so. He knew that Ichigo always thought that this kind of foreplay was torturous. Gin loved the fact that his lover was so sensitive. He licked over Ichigo's belly and blew on it, getting a chilled shudder from Ichigo, much to his delight. He left Ichigo alone for a second to forage around in his pants on the ground before finding something. It was a tiny packet of something.

"Got a free sample last time I bought some stuff," Gin said. "It's nice and pocket sized."

"You were planning this, you little perv," Ichigo moaned.

"Well, not this per say, but definitely something to ring in the new year with. I thought I might tackle you in the car on the way home," Gin said with a smile.

Ichigo allowed himself to be slowly, tauntingly prepared, groaning the whole time that Gin's fingers were in him.

"You know I love when you pout," Gin told Ichigo. Ichigo gave him a lopsided smile that was still half pissed off and Gin loved it.

"And you know that I love you for your mind," Ichigo said.

"What?" Gin almost stopped scissoring with his second finger at that.

"And your sense of humor," Ichigo continued. "And how twisted your logic is sometimes. How you can engage in a battle of wits with anyone, but almost prefer to prank them inside. How great you look in your white button down shirts, and how those jeans you swear still fit are tight enough to perfectly see your ass. How you love odd combinations of foods and how you still seem to think that this isn't going to work but are here anyways."

"Ichigo…" Gin said. He cleared a throat a little as he pressed his with his third finger, continuing to stretch Ichigo open. "I admit I am a little self-doubting but I'll try to not let it ruin things."

"Oh it won't happen. I'm a stubborn person, as stubborn as you. I'm not going to let you ruin anything," Ichigo said with a grin.

"Such a little chatterbox," Gin said, "But I got something that'll make you be quiet for a minute or two," he continued, as he lined himself up. Ichigo grimaced slightly as Gin pressed himself in. They hadn't been together that long and they'd been having sex a lot. He was pretty sore. He had only half joked to Gin that he was surprised he could walk straight to the party. "Sorry, babe," Gin apologized to him, stroking his hips. Ichigo winced and moved his legs. "Mmm, so flexible," Gin commented dirtily.

"You know it," Ichigo replied with a grin.

"Are you ok?" Gin asked.

"Better move before I get bored," Ichigo threatened.

Gin began to thrust, slowly at first, trying to be mindful of his lover's tenderness, but then losing himself to the rhythm and heat. Ichigo, despite his making Gin promise to be quiet, wasn't holding himself to the same standards.

"OH GIN!" He practically yelled when Gin's thrusts finally made a purchase on Ichigo's prostate. Gin just smiled at the loud moans coming from his lover, knowing that if Rangiku heard she wouldn't care. In fact, she'd probably get turned on, he thought with a nod of his head. Silly woman. He looked at the reddened face of his lover and wondered how he had gotten so lucky. He pulled the ties off of Ichigo's wrists and changed positions, sitting down with Ichigo in his lap, so Ichigo could control the tempo and angle. Ichigo instantly took the reins into his hands and began to practically bounce on Gin, with Gin guiding his hips.

"…shit…" Gin said quietly, realizing how much he was losing to this kid. He grabbed onto Ichigo's bobbing cock and began to move his hands along it violently. Ichigo couldn't maintain his pace, jerking as he began to feel his orgasm. He wrapped his hands in Gin's hair tightly, pulling him forward and frantically kissing him as he spurted over the both of them. Gin continued to kiss him, more slowly as he felt himself being pulled along with Ichigo, feeling his own release. He shuddered and then poured himself out into Ichigo's still convulsing body. The two of them clung to each other sitting closely, their foreheads touching at they gathered their breath.

"Amazing," Ichigo said.

"Why thank you," Gin said with a smirk, earning himself a smack in the head from Ichigo.

"I think that the ball is about to be dropped," Ichigo said. "We should probably get out there."

The two quickly cleaned off and dressed, making it out just in time to get new glasses of champagne to toast with in the New Year.

"10!" the room shouted along with crowd on the TV.

"9!"

"8!"

"7!"

"6!"

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

Ichigo was already holding Gin's face in his hands, waiting for the final count.

"2!"

"1!"

Ichigo and Gin kissed each other as the crowd on the TV and in the house went wild with horns and confetti. They pulled away and chinked their glasses. "Cheers," Ichigo said. "Cheers!" Gin responded.

As they drank and held onto each other, and as they laughed over the confetti that had gotten on the cake, and how Rangiku had splashed champagne down her shirt, both felt good about the New Year.


End file.
